


Herkunft

by Charena



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987)
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Vincent spürt die Verbindung zu seinem Sohn wachsen.





	Herkunft

Titel: Herkunft  
Autor: Lady Charena (September 2017)  
Fandom: Beauty and the Beast (1987)  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1152  
Charaktere: Vincent, Baby Jacob, Vater, andere erwähnt  
Pairing: ---  
Rating: gen, Familie/Kinder  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Vincent spürt die Verbindung zu seinem Sohn wachsen. 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Vincent entschuldigte sich bald nach dem Abendessen von der Leserunde. Er schlug Vaters Angebot zu einer Schachpartie aus und Marys, mit ihr Tee zu trinken. Vater dämpfte die enttäuschten Proteste der Kinder mit ruhiger Stimme, aber Vincent spürte seinen besorgten Blick im Rücken. 

Sie alle machten sich Sorgen um ihn und er wusste, dass er sie durch seine Distanziertheit verletzte. 

Wäre Jacob nicht gewesen, hätte er sich tief ins Herz des Labyrinths an Tunneln zurückgezogen, dorthin wohin ihm niemand hätte folgen können. Um zu trauern. Vielleicht um dort auch zu sterben. 

Er hörte Jamie leise summen, als er in seine Kammer trat. Sie hatte früher mit den kleineren Kindern gegessen, um dann bei Jacob zu bleiben, damit Vincent am gemeinsamen Abendessen teilnehmen konnte. 

Sie hob den Kopf, als Vincent zu der handgeschnitzten Wiege trat und lächelte. „Er ist nicht einmal aufgewacht. Und ich bin fast fertig“, verkündete sie stolz, ihre Strickarbeit hoch haltend. Mit großem Eifer arbeiteten sie und ein paar der anderen Mädchen daran, immer neue Kleidung für Jacob zu fertigen. 

„Das ist sehr schön, Jamie“, erwiderte Vincent. „Vielen Dank.“ Er strich die Decke glatt, mit der Jacob zugedeckt war, spürte die vom langen Gebrauch samtweiche Wolle unter seiner Handfläche. „Ich bleibe heute Nacht bei ihm.“

Jamie zögerte sichtlich, dann packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und legte nur die Hand auf seinen Arm. „Gute Nacht.“ 

„Gute Nacht“, sagte er abwesend, bereits ganz in den Anblick seines Sohnes vertieft. Jacob schlief ruhig, die Hände links und rechts von seinem Kopf zu Fäusten geballt. Manchmal bewegten sich seine Lippen, doch ansonsten lag er vollkommen still. 

Eine der Kerzen erlosch mit einem letzten, matten Flackern, sandte einen schwachen Rauchfaden zur Decke. Es wurde ein wenig dunkler, doch er ging nicht und zündete eine neue an, sondern verharrte neben der Wiege. 

Vater meinte, Jacob hätte seine - Vincents - Augen. Aber natürlich war er als Großvater voreingenommen. Nein, für ihn war Jacob ganz Catherines Sohn. Er sah sie in ihm... In den winzigen Fingern mit den alabasterfarbenen runden Fingernägeln. In der weichen Haut. In den Linien seines perfekt normalen Gesichts. Nur der zarte Flaum auf seinem Köpfchen ähnelte mehr seinem Haar. 

Es gab einen ganz konkreten Grund für Vincents Überlegungen. Sie manifestierten sich in einem Gefühl der Unruhe, welches ihn immer dann erfüllte, wenn er sich von Jacob trennen musste. 

Etwas… war anders. Natürlich konnte er nicht jede Minute mit Jacob verbringen, er hatte seine Pflichten gegenüber der Gemeinschaft und die Arbeit lenkte ihn zumindest ein wenig von der klaffenden Wunde in seiner Seele ab. So etwas wie Frieden fand er jedoch nur, wenn er dem leisen Atmen seines Sohnes lauschte. 

Er wusste Jacob gut aufgehoben in der liebevollen Fürsorge Marys oder wenn Jamie mit ihm im Park spazieren ging, ihm die Sonne und die Farben der Welt im Tageslicht zeigte – etwas, das Vincent ihm nicht geben konnte. Die ganze Gemeinschaft kümmerte sich um ihn. 

Und doch hatte Vincent sich heute morgen kaum dazu überwinden können, Vater mit dem Baby nach oben gehen zu lassen. Er hatte sie in den äußersten Ring der Tunnel begleitet, bis dicht an die Oberfläche, wo Vater nur ein kleines Stück Weg durch den Park gehen musste, bevor er ein Taxi nahm. 

Warum machte er sich Sorgen? Jacob war sicher bei seinem Großvater und sie gingen zu Peter... Peter betrachtete sich als eine Art zweiter Großvater, so wie er für Catherine ein Leben lang ein väterlicher Freund gewesen war. Er hatte vorgeschlagen, Jacob im Krankenhaus zu untersuchen, mit den Geräten, die Vater in seiner kleinen Praxis nicht zur Verfügung standen. Nicht, weil er krank sein könnte. Sondern um heraus zu finden, ob er sich – da nicht äußerlich – vielleicht innerlich von einem normalen Baby unterschied. 

Sein Sohn war mit jedem Atemzug ein unbeschreibliches Wunder; die Erfüllung eines Wunsches, dessen Existenz er sich selbst nie eingestanden hatte. Dass er sich niemals in den Schatten würde verbergen müssen; frei war, auch in der Welt seiner Mutter zu leben, ein Geschenk. 

Als Vater mit der Babytragetasche - ein Präsent eines Helfers - aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand, wäre Vincent ihm fast gefolgt. Die Angst, Jacob an die Welt da oben zu verlieren, wurde plötzlich überwältigend groß und die Kontrolle, die er aufbringen musste, um ihnen nicht nach zu laufen und seinen Sohn zurück in die Sicherheit der Tunnel zu bringen, zwang ihn kopflos in die Knie. 

Von einer gedankenleeren Unruhe erfüllt, hatte er ausgeharrt, bis das Flüstern in den Rohren verkündete, dass Vater im Park gesichtet worden war. Er zwang sich stehen zu bleiben, ihm nicht entgegen zu gehen, erst dann durch die Tunnelöffnung zu treten, als Vaters Schritte, begleitet von dem vertrauten Stakkato seines Stocks, von den Wänden widerhallte. Jacob schlief friedlich, als Vincent ihn vorsichtig aus der Tragetasche hob. Offenbar hatte ihn der Ausflug nicht sonderlich aufgeregt.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm“, sagte Vater und ein sorgenvoller Blick traf Vincent, um seine Reaktion zu beobachten. „Er ist ein gesundes, kräftiges Baby.“ 

„Nicht wie ich in seinem Alter. Das ist gut.“ Vincent zog seinen Umhang über das schlafende Baby auf seinem Arm. Es war unter der Erde wesentlich kühler als an der Oberfläche. 

Vater nahm seinen Hut ab, er stützte sich schwer auf seinen Stock. Der Ausflug musste ihn ermüdet haben, sein Bein machte ihm merklich zu schaffen. Doch er hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, selbst zu gehen. „Vincent. Peter hat einen Vorschlag gemacht. Er hat einen Freund an der Universität, der an Genen forscht. Es ist noch ein recht neues Studiengebiet, aber sehr vielversprechend. Er kann aus den Genen die Herkunft eines Menschen bestimmen.“

Vincent sah ihn fragend an. „Jacob wird seine Herkunft immer kennen, Vater. Wir sind hier, um ihm von seiner Mutter zu erzählen.“

„Wir dachten dabei nicht an Jacob, sondern an dich, mein Junge.“ Der ältere Mann hob die Babytragetasche hoch. „Nun, es gibt keine Garantie, dass er etwas brauchbares herausfindet. Aber vielleicht ist es den Versuch wert. Peter sagt, sein Freund wäre vertrauenswürdig. Alles, was er braucht, ist ein wenig Blut von dir.“

Er hatte die batteriebetriebene Lampe eingeschaltet, um voran zu gehen und war Vater eine Antwort schuldig geblieben. 

Spielte es noch eine Rolle für ihn, woher er kam? War es nicht sehr viel wichtiger, dass er wusste, wohin er gehörte... Vincent streichelte sanft über Jacobs Kopf. Sein Sohn würde sich diese Frage nie stellen müssen. Er würde ihm eine Heimat und eine Herkunft geben. 

Er nahm in dem Sessel Platz, der neben der Wiege stand, um über Jacobs Schlaf zu wachen. 

 

Ende


End file.
